We Just Can't Make Up Our Minds
by PurpleBearNinjaGroup
Summary: Choices are something we all face, what we choose makes us who we are. But what if people can't choose? What if we all live in a world were killing the enemies is the least of our problems? A Naruto Fan Fic were the writers just can't make up their minds.


**Kohaku Ketsueki: I really hate doing the disclaimers.**

**XxXLiliumAngelXxX: Then how about we do it together.**

**Kohaku: Guess that's better than me doing it myself.**

**Lilium: Kohaku you are kind a lazy.**

**Kohaku: Yes, yes I am. **

**Lilium and Kohaku: We the PBNG (Purple Bear Ninja Group) do not own any of the Naruto Characters. The only thing we own is our OCs. **

**Nori's POV (XxXLiliumAngelXxX)**

"Noriko Uchiha! Get up!"

I groaned, turning from one side of my body to the other, facing the door.

"Five more minutes..." I yawned, cuddling up to my pillow.

"Hell no! You better wake up, or else Gaara's gonna clean the floor with you."

The voice finally sounded clear to my sleepy ears. It was none other than Kankuro, the Kazekage's older brother. The idea of Gaara's rage at my not being awake when I have duties was rather frightening, so I shot out of bed, only to trip on the sheets tangled with my legs.

I eventually made it to the door, jumbling the handle before opening the wooden portal.

There stood Kankuro, his purple face paint fresh and new. I saw his gaze flicker to my sleepwear, a black tank top and small shorts. (aka booty shorts)

"I'm up here, Kankuro." I yawned once more.

His eyes flicked back up to mine before scowling.

Even though I was his sister's best friend and his brother's right hand errand girl, Kankuro didn't care for me much.

"Gaara has a mission for you. He expects you in an hour." He growled before walking away.

I rolled my eyes before shutting and locking my door. The daily grind began.

I showered quickly before brushing my teeth and hair and dressing in my black shorts, knee-high boots, fish net top, and my over shirt.

I checked my kunai belts before tying each one to my thighs.

I cinched my head band around my waist before stepping out the door.

It was a hot morning in Sunagakure, and its occupants were up and participating in their daily routine. I spotted the building that housed the Kazekage's office and picked up mu pace to a jog.

I eventually made my way to his door. I cleared my throat before knocking politely.

"Enter." A low voice rasped.

I did as he said, only to find Gaara at his desk.

Well, I could see his messy mop of red hair sticking out from behind a huge stack of papers.

"Someone's got a full day ahead of them." I teased, stepping to the side until his face appeared.

His jade eyes looked up to meet my jet ones.

"That's why I need you to go one patrol today. Baki and the other Jonin will be attending today's meeting. You're the only other Jonin available since my sister is visiting Konoha." He iterated before turning back to his paperwork.

I groaned lightly before shrugging.

"Gotcha. Where am I patrolling?"

"You'll be going to the western borders. It should be simple for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Simple, yes, but that doesn't mean pleasant. I'm not fond of my brain cooking this early in the morning."

Gaara chuckled before continuing. "You'll be fine. You may complain, but I know this is simple for one of the last Uchiha heirs."

I stretched, gave the Kazekage a wink, and walked out of his office.

**Blade's POV (Kohaku Ketsueki)**

I swear I smelled cinnamon in this desolated land. This place had nothing but sand and heat and illustrations that made it difficult to tell reality from dreams. Walking was staring to become a chore and I still had much more ground to travel. I forced myself to walk and stumbled on nothing but dust as I did.

Kia hovered around me his fur danced as the hot wind blew around us. He chirped his concern and rubbed himself against my neck for comfort.

"Don't worry, I am fine." I ran my finger across Kia's left ear; his favorite place to be petted. Kia purred in return and perched himself upon my shoulder still looking at me with concern eyes.

My last battle with Beelzebub's hunters did not go so well. Kia and I managed to hold him off but we both suffered from great wounds. It's been three days since and I have yet to heal and Kia doesn't look any better than I do.

The wind continued to brush sand into my wounds. I grunted as my flesh began to burn. Kia chirped and licked my face to ease my pain, but I could tell he was suffering from as much pain as I was.

"Nice to see you again Blade." I rubbed my eyes and looked around for the sound. The only thing I could find was a blurred figure standing about thirty feet away.

"Who's there?"

The figured laughed a menacing laugh that sounded like it has a threatening growl hidden beneath it. "Don't you remember Blade? I'm the one going to bring you back home, where you belong."

I rubbed my eyes again but this time I could make out more. Those blood red eyes, the ash hair and those horns….I felt my blood turn cold.

"Beelzebub." Kia growled at the name and his fur stuck up like a cats making him look like a big puff ball.

"The one and only." He laughed again, "Now then it's time to come back child, after all Verin misses you so much."

"To hell with Verin, I'm not coming back!"

"Is that so child? I must say this is not a smart chose on your part. Very well if you won't come back willing then I'll make you." Beelzebub's voice changed from soft and calm to harsh and bitter. I flinched at his words like they were blades that pierced through me.

I drew my blade and let out a slow breath to calm myself. I knew this was not going to end well. I was grievously injured and could not take Beelzebub in this state. Hell even if I was fully healed I had my doubts…I knew I was going to die.

"Kia get out of here. No need for you to die as well." If I was going to die I didn't want to take Kia with me.

"Kyuuuuuu?" Kia cocked his head as if he didn't understand I word I was saying. But he rubbed himself up against my neck indicating he wasn't leaving.

"Well little one," I scratched Kia behind his ear, "it's been fun."

**Nori's POV (XxXLiliumAngelXxX)**

"Why's it gotta be so damn hot?" I shrieked before taking a drink from my canteen.

It was REALLY hot, and having long, black hair under direct sunlight isn't the greatest thing.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and continued to scan the sand for any disturbances.

I hated this.

All there was sand, sand, sand…

Oooh! A cactus!

And more sand…

…What the fuck?

Smoke was swirling towards the sky just about a mile away. I activated my Sharingan and began sprinting towards the smoke.

I froze at the sight before me.

A man was covered in wounds was fighting…

…

A burning cactus. Some cactus needles were stuck into his arms. A fluffy creature flew over towards me squeaking frantically.

"Take that you piece of shit!" He bellowed, pointing his blade at the cactus.

"Kyuuuu!" The creature squealed grapping the man's attention.

His blazing amber eyes glared at me from heavy lids.

"Who are you? One of Beelzbub's hunters?" He growled.

"Kia! Come here!" He barked.

The little creature looked confused before he flew over to the man.

"Sir, I need you to calm and tell me what village you represent. Are you one of the senator's guards?" I asked, trying to keep my tone calm and gentle.

He roared before charging at me with his blade. I merely activated my Rengoku Sharingan and he was trapped within mu genjutsu. He collapsed into the sand. The little creature squealed with concern.

"Shit…this isn't going to be fun…" I sighed before sending a ball of blue chakra up into the air. It would only be a matter of time before some sand chunin would arrive to help me bring this man back to the village.

The fluffy creature squeaked, catching my attention. He looked up at me with big purple eyes…

…HE WAS SO FREAKIN CUTE!

I screeched his ear and he purred quietly before flying up into my arms.

It wasn't long until the chunin arrived. I ordered them to carry this man to the hospital for treatment. They obeyed. I followed close behind the little creature now sleeping in my arms.

A search of the man's possessions revealed no identification or affiliation with ANY of the villages around the world. Gaara decided to keep the man in a private section of the hospital and under constant surveillance by the Black Ops.

The little creature continued to sleep as a vet wrapped his wounds. I took the creature back to my arms before heading outside.

"Kyu?"

I looked down and found the creature staring back up at me with his big purple eyes.

"Morning little guy. Are you hungry?" I asked sweetly.

He titled his head up before climbing up my arm and resting on my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a maybe then."

I made my way to the market, which was as busy as can be on a day like this. Vendors crowed out prices, goods, and sales, or even haggling with customers.

A fruit vendor holding elaborately cut mangoes on sticks caught my attention. She was selling them for only five ryo each.

I handed over five ryo and received a mango shaped like a flower. I bit off a piece; the sweet, cool fruit a pleasure to the senses.

I broke off a piece and it to the little beast perched upon my shoulder. He squeaked, sniffing the golden fruit.

"C'mon little guy. Open wide." I cooed. And gently placed the fruit in his mouth.

His eyes widened and he swallowed the piece whole. He purred, pointing a small silver paw at the mango.

I broke off another piece and gave it to him. He ate it happily, purring and squeaking in delight.

We sampled other food, but he went absolutely crazy for vanilla ice cream.

About half way through his third ice cream cone a chunin found me. "The man you found should be waking up soon. Kazekage-sama requests you for interrogation. Black Ops will take it to inhumane torture quickly."

I nodded and the chunin vanished in a cloud of smoke.

I bought one last ice cream cone for myself before heading back to the hospital. The nurses led me to the stranger's room, where he slept on a bed to my right.

I flinched, remembering how I used my Rengoku Sharingan to trap him in a genjutsu…

…He was probably living through his greatest hell as I stood there.

The little beast flew over to his master, cuddling up in the blankets on the man's stomach.

I pulled a chair, asking the Black ops to leave.

"Sorry can't do that." One growled.

"You question my authority?" I inquired quirking a brow.

"What authority does a Jonin have over Black Ops?" The other scoffed.

They started laughing, pointing at me.

"You're nothing but the last little bitch from a clan slaughtered by one of their own. Talk about a fucking freak show."

My eyes burned as my sharingan activated. In the blink of an eye, I threw shuriken and kunai at the agent on the right, pinning him to the wall through his palms and his thighs.

"You little bitch!" The other one shouted, charging at me.

I merely read his moves with the sharingan, blocking the blows he planned to my fate. He gapped my wrist, twisting me around so my back was pressed against him. I bent over and jumped so we both somersaulted in the air, landing hard on the tiled floor.

I sprung up, delivering a kick to his face before crushing his chest with one knee while the other one was pressing down onto his wrist. I held a single kunai to his throat, the blade pressed flush against the skin.

"The only reason I'm not in the Suna Black Ops is the sheer fact of not wanting to deal with pig-fucking assholes like you two. And I'm one of the last Uchiha. My cousin betrayed us. Big fucking deal. I'm still here. So you better learn to shut the FUCK up and deal with it." I spat.

"Kyu?"

I looked back to see the little creature staring at me with sad eyes.

I let my eyes revert to normal before pressing my right knee into the guy's wrist, snapping it.

He howled as I stood up to pull the blades out of his friend. They both left the room to seek medical attention.

"I'm sorry you had to see that little guy." I cooed, returning my kunai to my belts around my thighs.

He squeaked as I sat besides his mater's bed. I scratched his ear and he fell asleep.

I sighed, crossing my leg. I'd just have to wait until this make woke up. Then the fun would start.


End file.
